Pokemon: Demonic Key!
by Cornpuffs
Summary: Daniel T. Whitmoore holds the key to a fobidden land. The world of demons and spirits.


Heh. This is my last go on the writing part of this job. You see, most of my stories have died, and this is to see if the bottom of the well is dry forever or if I just went through one hellava imagination drought. Well, I'm gonna sit back, relax, and let my fingers do the typing. I hope you like it! Cornpuffs.

!#$%&()

A little boy, age of 7 ran through the streets, running for his life as it would have seemed. Every since his mother had died, he was always being chased and chased and chased some more. You see, he saw who killed his mother, and because of that, was forced to hide from the murderer's goons.

"We've got you know, you little brat." The leader of the pursuers, a bald thug with a steroid addiction problem said.

"Yup, brat, you're gonna die." Another pursuer commented.

"Don't worry, kid, you'll be with your mummy in a little bit." The final thug said.

The three men closed the boy into an alley.

They never came out.

The boy walked out of the alley, laughing, as the three thugs laid there, with expressions of horror stuck on their dead faces.

"We showed them, didn't we, Kyubii?" the young boy said as a ghostly vulpix appeared at his side.

"Yes, cub, we showed them."

The two walked away from the slum area of the city.

Daniel T. Whitmoore was the child. The key to the demon world and the land of Ghosts, Kyronis.

5 years later 

"Ky, can we stop now? I'm getting hungry!" the now twelve year old Daniel asked his silver Ninetails. To prove his point, his stomach growled like a snoring Teddyursa and he sat down in the cool forest grass, gazing at the towering trees.

"Okay, cub, we'll stop for a minute." The Ninetails said. Kyubii always wondered why her white haired master always was hungry, and watched with amazement as her master pulled out a lot of sitrus and oran berries from his pack. He then poured some water from a water bottle in a pot and threw the berries in. Daniel then collected some firewood from the ground and grabbed a fallen branch to hold the pot on and built a nest for a fire.

"Hey, Ky, make a fire around boiling temperature, please?" Daniel asked.

Kyubii responded with an ember launched at the wood.

"Thanks, Kyubii." Daniel said as he put the berries in the boiling water to soften.

1 hour later 

Daniel sighed. He wished he had more expertise on cooking, but he had been on the road since 7 years old, running for his life. Luckily his faithful vulpix had been with him for those years, or he wouldn't have made it. Daniel looked over at Kyubii, who had fallen asleep after she finished her lunch and smiled. They had been walking since daybreak, and he decided then and there he would let her sleep it off.

Daniel cleaned up the area of his picnic and returned Kyubii to her pokeball.

"Sweet dreams, Ky." Daniel said, and continued walking through the forest. He was heading for Pallet Town to register for the League Championship. If he continued his pace, he should be there in an hour, if he wanted to bypass the city.

At Pallet 

Daniel had finally made it. He stood at the doorstep of the home of a world renowned pokemon researcher. He knocked on the door, and to Daniel's great shock, Professor Oak answered the door.

"Hello there, young man." Oak said.

"Hi. I just wanted to know if I could register for the League here. I all ready have a pokemon, so I just need a pokedex and some pokeballs." Daniel said meekly.

"Why yes, you may, just follow me to the lab and I'll get you entered." Oak nodded, and started off to the lab.

30 minutes later 

"That should do it, Daniel, you are registered now." Oak said.

"Thank you, sir." Daniel said, and went out the door, pokeballs on his belt, and his pokedex clipped on his shorts, heading for the horizon.

End

(Next time)

Hi, Danny here, and I am a future pokemon master. Now that I'm registered, I'm heading out for Pewter City, but I get attacked by a heard of Raticates! A young girl helps save me and Ky from a death by eaten. Who is this strange girl? Most importantly, is she friend, or foe? Find out on the next chapter of Pokemon: Demonic Key!


End file.
